Episode 13 The Snows of Kilimanjaro
The Snows of Kilimanjaro is the thirteenth episode of the Banana Fish anime. It is the beginning of the second cour. Synopsis Ash leaves his home to respond to Arthur's challenge. Cain is joined by Sing who also wants to monitor and see the outcome of the fight. In the underground, the arrival of an unexpected train reveals that Arthur has brought his gang armed with machine guns to slaughter all three rivals in one act of treachery. Sing also has members of his gang nearby who help fend off Arthur's attack. Ash boards the escaping train and after it reaches it's destination, Ash allows Arthur to fight using knives. Though Eiji was set to be taken back to Japan he makes it to where Ash and Arthur are fighting to the death. Many people witness Ash stab and kill Arthur before collapsing from his injuries as police arrive to arrest everyone. Summary Arthur looks at his hands and remembers his fight with Ash Lynx. Ash tells Arthur to give up and leaves before Arthur pulls a gun on him. Ash dodges Arthur's bullets and pins him on the ground with twists his hand twisted towards Ash as he's about to slash Arthur's hand. Ash, Arthur, and Cain meet up and start heading towards the underground subway station before Sing appears. Arthur and Cain question who he is with Ash explaining to them. Cain asks Ash and Arthur to throw away any weapons except for knives before fighting. Ash and Arthur begin fighting with Cain and Sing standing by. Sing notes that a subway train is coming when all of them don't run till morning. Shots are fired from inside the subway train as Cain, Sing, and Ash take cover. Cain tosses Sing Ash's gun and throws it over to Ash from being surrounded by Arthur's men. Ash makes his way inside of the subway train with Cain and Sing standing by. Cain and Sing both order their men to go after Arthur. Arthur's men inform Arthur that Ash is on the subway train with them and how they'll ambush him. Eiji wakes up to find Bones and Kong standing at the door and ask him to come with them to the airport. Eiji tells Bones and Kong to tell Ash to take care of himself. Bones, Kong, and Eiji stand by the elevator with Kong not being able to keep it a secret anymore. Eiji questions them what secret and begs of them to tell him. A flashback of Ash and Eiji are shown looking at the sunset as Ash tells Eiji that he doesn't fear death. Ash continues by telling Eiji the story of the leopard on Mt. Kilimanjaro. Ash compares himself as a leopard to Eiji with Eiji telling Ash that he's not a leopard. Eiji makes his way inside of the elevator before pushing Kong and Bones out of the way from coming out of the elevator. Eiji recalls of Ash through their times together as he's running and hopes that he's okay. Ash makes his way up the subway carts and catches up to Arthur. Arthur tells Ash that he loses and tells Ash to kill him. Ash tells Arthur to stop running and fight him. Jenkins and Charlie coordinate the subway trains location. Ash and Arthur get off of the subway train and move on over to the railroad tracks. Bones and Kong spot Eiji and offer him to get in. Meanwhile, the police and Sing's gang make their way over to Coney Island. Once again, Ash and Arthur fight with knives while Cain and Sing watch from below. Eiji see's the fight between Ash and Arthur and calls out to him. Ash hearing Eiji's voice gets distracted and sliced by Arthur's knife. Ash begins to stagger and breath heavily as Arthur runs towards him. Ash stabs Arthur multiple times before Arthur falls towards his death. Many gang members cheer for Ash with Eiji staring in disbelief. Ash notices Eiji and tells him that he doesn't want to see him like this. The police arrive and Ash falls unconscious from blood loss. Cain, Sing, and the others are arrested by the police. Eiji goes after Ash but is held back by two police officers and begins to worry about Ash. Characters * Ash Lynx * Frederick Arthur * Eiji Okumura * Cain Blood * Sing Soo-Ling * Bones * Kong * Jenkins * Charlie Dickinson Gallery Main Article: Episode 13/Image Gallery Episode 13 - 5 hours until broadcast.png Episode 13 - 4 hours until broadcast.png Episode 13 - 3 hours until broadcast.png Episode 13 - 2 hours until broadcast.png Episode 13 - 1 hour until broadcast.png Episode 13 Title Card.jpg Trivia *Kilimanjaro is located in Tanzania. *"The Snows of Kilimanjaro" is a novel by Ernest Hemingway References Category:Episodes Category:Anime